


Don't Leave

by CarolPeletier



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolPeletier/pseuds/CarolPeletier
Summary: Carol wants to go after Alpha.  Daryl doesn't want to lose her.  Set after 10X01.





	Don't Leave

Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Walking Dead. All characters belong to the creators of the television series and graphic novels.

Don't Leave

Maybe it was that Carol was so used to sleeping with the ocean rocking her to sleep. Maybe it was that she was sleeping in an unfamiliar bed. Maybe it was that Alpha and her nasty skin freaks were back. Or maybe it was because something had been simmering inside of her for as long as she could remember, and that something had come bubbling back up to the surface the moment she'd set her eyes on Daryl that afternoon. Whatever it was, Carol couldn't sleep.

She sat up in bed, running her fingers through her hair and grunting in frustration when her mind wouldn't turn off. There was so much to think about, so much to do and so many decisions to make. She had been set on returning to sea, but seeing Daryl had changed all that. Today had felt like old times, like back on the road before they'd found the prison, like back before the sickness took over at the prison. They'd fallen back into their easy banters, and they worked together like a well oiled machine. Riding with Daryl and hunting with him had been exhilarating, and there was no reason she shouldn't have been able to sleep like a baby. Only, she was wide awake, and everything was swirling around her head, making it pound.

She sat up and got out of bed, stepping out into the cool, salty air. She could hear waves crashing close by, and the sound was a comfort. The cabin across from hers was dark, but she knew he wasn't sleeping. She could sense it. The moment she'd told him she'd spotted Alpha, she saw something change in him. If she knew Daryl Dixon like she thought she did, he was sitting on the edge of his bed, thinking about what the hell he could do to prepare their people for what was likely going to be another terrible year.

She found herself making the short trip between the cabins to his door. She placed her hand against it for a moment, pausing to listen for any sound. It was quiet, but before she could even decide to go in or to go back, the door opened, and she came face to face with him.

"Knew you were out there."

"You're the only one that can hear me coming," she whispered, grinning. He held the door open for her, and she slipped inside. Daryl lit a lamp then, placing it next to his bed, and Carol sighed, pacing the floor in front of him.

"Ya gotta rest. Ain't nothin' we can do 'til we have our meetin' tomorrow."

"Why not?" Carol asked. "Why can't we go out there and end this now? Before someone else dies?"

"You think I don't wanna do that?" Daryl asked, narrowing his eyes at her. "What she did to our people? To Henry? I wanna kill her myself. But we do that, they ain't goin' away. We gotta plan. We gotta make sure they ain't comin' back."

Carol's shoulders slumped, and she took a deep breath.

"You're right. I know you're right. I just…can't sleep." She was pacing again. "I'm used to the waves, I guess. The motion. I guess I got used to it." She offered with a little smile. "I'm not sure I can get used to this again." She saw something change in his eyes.

"You're leavin' again." His voice was low, fragile. She watched the way he chewed the inside of his lip for a moment, as if keeping himself from saying what he really wanted to.

"I don't want to leave you," she offered. His eyes met hers again, and there was a question there between them. "Daryl, I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow. Or next week. Or next year. It could be me next."

"Ain't gonna happen. Won't let it."

"It could," Carol insisted. "And if it's me, I can live with that."

"Well, I can't!" He watched her then, and he knew. "You're gonna go after her, ain't ya?" Carol blinked back the tears that were welling in her eyes, and she shrugged.

"Bitch has to die."

"No," he growled. "You ain't goin' alone. I'm goin' with ya."

"Daryl."

"Ain't up for discussion." He started to grab for his pack, and Carol reached out to touch his shoulder, to stop him.

"I don't want you getting hurt." He stopped then, his shoulders slumping, and he dropped his pack. "If you got hurt, I couldn't live with it." She sniffled then. "After everything we lost, Daryl…I can't."

His shoulders rose and fell a little faster. His body went rigid for a moment, and Carol prayed he'd turn around so she could see his face.

"Lost more'n I thought a person could," Daryl said quietly. He turned then, looking right in her eyes. "Can't lose you, too." Carol sighed and brought her arms around him. He pulled her close, hugging her tight. He stroked her hair, curling his fingers into it, and he buried his face against her neck. There, against the sweet warmth of her skin, he placed a kiss. She shivered then, but she didn't pull away. Instead, she held him closer. Her fingers gently stroked the back of his neck, and the warmth of his breath spread over her skin until he finally lifted his head. She smiled then, and with a sniffle, she lifted her hand to touch his cheek.

His eyes searched hers, and she gave him a little smile before leaning in to press a quick kiss to his lips. It was new and sudden, and it happened before she could even realize what she was doing, and when she pulled back, her little smile faded. Something in his eyes changed, and it made her heart flutter in her chest.

"Stay with me." His voice was soft and strained. He chewed the inside of his lip again, and she felt his hands trembling as they ran down her arms. "Don't leave." She took a shaking breath and nodded, and he pulled her in again, crushing her against him, and she curled her fingers into his shirt, burying her face against his chest. She breathed him in, and everything felt alright again, if only for a moment.

When she lifted her face toward his again, he bridged the gap, kissing her this time. This time, it wasn't quick. This time, his lips lingered against hers until she opened up to him and kissed him back. His fingers tangled in her hair, and her fingers trembled as they tugged him closer by the shirt.

Her mind was reeling again, but this time with words left unspoken for too long. Everything they'd gone through, joy and pain combined, came rushing at her all at once, leaving her breathless. She gasped softly, and he pulled back from the kiss, resting his forehead against hers. Her hands found his where they rested against her neck, and she covered his with her own.

"I love you," she whispered into the silence. His voice caught in his throat, and he pulled back to look into her eyes. He watched the way the light played over her features, the way she looked at him with a mixture of hope and love and worry, and his heart could barely take it. It was as if it'd been a lifetime since he'd heard those words, and it was coming from her. And he felt it. He'd felt it for so long. And tomorrow wasn't promised. He'd let her slip away, watched her turn herself into someone who pretended, but she wasn't pretending now. She was looking at him, and when he bowed his head, he heard her let out something between a laugh and a cry. And when he met her gaze again, he saw his truth in her eyes.

"I love you, too," he murmured, barely getting the words out before she was kissing him again.

He knew they had a long road ahead of them, and whatever happened, they were going to have to fight. But somehow he knew it was all going to be alright. Whatever happened, they had each other, just like they had since the farm. Whatever happened, they were going to get through it together.


End file.
